A Graceful Goodbye
by LaZeeWriter
Summary: At least, in the end, it was a graceful goodbye. (Hints of Soleil/Nina.)


**Hello, hello! So there was a Secret Santa event for Fire Emblem Awakening/Fates, and I participated! I will admit, it was really stressful since family was over for the holidays, and that meant I couldn't actually start until today, which I feel absolutely completely embarrassed about and ashamed of. But anyways! Enough of my own pity parties, enjoy this good ol' angst!**

 **WARNING: THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING ANY FATES CHARACTERS. LIKE, ANY. Inigo/Laslow, though, I have written before but only a small amount of him, so this is probably going to be a bit shabby.**

 **Note: The frick is Inigo's/Laslow's hair? Gray? Brown?**

* * *

It was the first peaceful night in the land of Nohr. Wind quietly passed through the foliage of the forest, crickets chirping and whistling their songs. The air was fresh and crisp, while also chilly. Occasionally, an owl would hoot softly.

The noises of the forest fauna were mixed in with the sounds of boots quietly crushing against the green grass, quiet enough that it did not disturb the woodland creatures. The delicate footsteps belonged to a short figure, covered in a thick coat with a hood drawn over their head. They spoke not a single word, as they continued walking towards what seemed to be their destination; a tall hill.

As they came closer towards it, they slowly pulled back their hood, revealing spiky, lavender pink hair and a white headband resting upon their head. Marching up the hill, they offered a small smile to the man standing at the top. He, too, smiled back, waving to the figure, his light brown hair slightly swishing in the gentle breeze.

"Hey Dad," Soleil piped up, a cheerful tone in her voice.

"Hello, Soleil. I'm very sorry for suddenly calling on to you at this time," he replied, eyes full of joy at seeing his wonderful daughter. The young girl shook her head.

"Nah, it's fine. The walk was really nice, anyway," she said. The swordsman chuckled softly. He would always never underestimate just how enthusiastic Soleil could be. Her foot lifted itself up to rest against her leg, its toes resting against her other foot. "So...what was it that you wanted to talk about?" She could've sworn that he almost flinched as soon as she let those words out. She felt like that she knew what it was...but she just didn't want to admit it.

Laslow took in a sharp, long breath. That was when she instantly realized that what he wanted to talk about, was something serious. He was quiet for a moment, as if preparing himself to break tragic news to her.

"Soleil...do you remember what we talked about once?" _No. Please no. Not now. It hasn't even been a day since we won the war..._

She slowly nodded, starting to try to keep herself from faltering or choking up. But of course, Laslow was her father, and so he could read her very easily. Hesitantly stepping towards her, as if she were a wild animal that could be scared off if he made a wrong move, he eventually reached her side, and carefully brought her against him, holding his daughter in his tender embrace. She tried so hard to fight back the tears, barely able to keep them from escaping her eyes. She let out a shaky sigh, smiling sadly against him. "Ahahah...I told myself that I wouldn't cry...preparing myself for when you would leave...but..."

He hushed her, interrupting what she was about to say next. "Soleil. Just because I'm leaving, doesn't mean we _will_ be separated. You...have the choice of coming with me," he said softly, as if his words would break her. He slowly pulled away from his daughter, knowing that if he emotionally influenced her too much, that she wouldn't be able to make a truthful choice.

She looked up at him, with her brown eyes glossy from tears, as she desperately wiped them away with the back of her hand, before swallowing air quietly. "I-...I..."

"But before you decide...please, think thoroughly. I don't want you to choose something that you would regret, to only further hurt you." His words caused her tears to return more furiously this time. Soleil bit her lower lip, trying anything that would keep her from bursting into sobs. She did her best to do what her father asked. Closing her eyes, she began to dig through all of the memories of this world; the Deeprealm she was raised in, the mercenaries she joined with...

Then when she was accepted into the small army her father was in, and all of the new experiences she had there. Travelling, fighting, and what she remembered best...meeting everyone. All of the new friends she made, especially with all of the other children. But one person, out of all of them, stuck out like a sore thumb...the former thief, Nina.

At first, it started with them like oil and water; they did not mix together at all. Eventually, they tried to understand each other, but finally, they both agreed to disagree, although they still talked to the other about their own passions. And someday, she didn't know exactly when, but she started to have these...feelings about her. It was like when she'd go out for tea with a cute girl, only it was much stronger, and deeper than that. She was scared and confused, and didn't know who to talk to about this, when she instantly realized who; her father. Nothing would ever go wrong about talking to him about anything, and surely he wouldn't judge her for it. And when she did talk to him about it, he smiled, and offered her all of his support and advice. She hadn't confessed to her yet, but she planned to, after the war was finally over.

But now, her father was leaving.

She thought about what it would be like to go to his world...he mentioned meeting her grandmother, however, that was everything she knew about his world. The idea of delving into yet another whole new place did sound exciting, although...

The idea of leaving behind all of her loved ones hurt too much. Especially...

Now she knew, what her choice was.

Hesitantly opening her eyes, once again, they were filled with tears, and they now started to shed and drip down from her face. "D-Dad...I'm so sorry, but I..."

She saw the look of hurt on his face for a mere moment, and the next, it was gone, replaced with one of somber understanding. Nodding, he smiled sadly, shaking his head slowly. "It's okay. I understand...you don't want to leave everything you know and love behind. Especially the one you hold dearest to you," he said, letting out a small chuckle. Her heart squeezed painfully as he did. She couldn't hold her misery down anymore.

The flow of the liquid from her eyes started to angrily stream down her cheeks, as she immediately rushed into him. "D-Daaaad!" she wailed, her arms wrapping tightly around his sides. His eyes widened when she crashed against him, his daughter crying right in front of him. He was almost tempted to break down, too, but for his precious little girl, he had to stay strong and support her.

His hands came down to rest on her back, rubbing circles comfortingly. He started to hum softly, a tune that he remembered his mother used to sing to him whenever he cried as a child. He hummed it to Soleil, too, when she was younger. He began to slowly turn, and she immediately complied. His hand went to gently hold hers, slowly pulling their arms out to mid-length. With the other one, he also held her other hand, keeping them between their shoulders. Her crying was now reduced to small sniffles and quiet 'hics,' as they continued to slow dance together.

She finally now completely stopped crying, the last of her tears drying up on her face as she stayed quiet. He stopped moving them, his hands slipping from hers to wipe the streaks of liquid off of her cheeks. After a few more silent moments of drying her tears, he spoke up softly, "All better now?"

Soleil nodded. He smiled warmly, his hands returning to his sides. She gazed at the ground, before focusing her sight on him. "...Y-you know...that was...our first duet together," she murmured, finally cracking, albeit be small, a smile. Finally seeing that his daughter was okay now, he too was able to smile.

"Ah, yes, it was."

* * *

They spent a bit more of time together, just looking at the stars and talking, before Laslow looked to her. "Soleil... I'm sorry to say, but...I have to go now."

She looked to him, too, and smiled sadly. "It's alright. I...I hope that you'll be really happy back at your world, Dad," she replied, before going up to him and giving him one last hug. He immediately returned it, letting out a quiet sigh.

"Thank you, Soleil. And I wish for your happiness in this world, too. Remember, I will always love you and will never forget about you." She nodded against him.

"I will, too, Dad."

They pulled away from each other, and gave each other one last smile. "Goodbye, Soleil," he said softly, before beginning to back up.

"B-bye, Dad," she said, waving farewell at him. He waved back as he continued to back away, getting smaller and smaller, to the point of where she couldn't even see him anymore.

Once he was gone-forever-her walls crumbled down once more for the last time, and she collapsed, her knees hitting the ground as she hid her face into her palms. She cried and wailed, not caring about how loud she was- for once, she just wanted to let out all of her emotions. Her father was now gone. And she wouldn't ever see him again. It hurt so much, so badly.

At least, in the end...

It was a graceful goodbye.

* * *

 **Oh man, that was my first time writing seriously detailed angst! My Corpse Party fanfic doesn't really count, since it's pretty darn small and not really a story story, more of a take on how the characters felt after the events of Heavenly Host.**

 **But anyways! I kid you not, I literally almost began to tear up as I wrote this. Anyways, I hope I wrote them really well! Thank you all very much for reading this.**


End file.
